Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara (折原 臨也, Orihara Izaya) is a powerful and skilled underground informant. He usually gives information for his own enjoyment, and claims to love the entire human race except for Shizuo Heiwaijima. Characteristics Izaya has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident, an appearance which he surely lives up to. Like his younger twin sisters, he enjoys causing trouble; he claims to love humanity, and greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. He also has a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies and is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Izaya is cunning, he's a very charming man but he's not that interested in women and women are not interested in him. He has a very jolly personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames (such as "Shizu-chan" for Shizuo and "Dotachin" for Kadota Kyohei), and he even talks like a girl on occassion, especially online where he actually does pretend to be female. He likes to play twisted versions of chess (usually using a combination of Chess, Othello, and Shogi pieces) with himself in his room, often using the chessboard as a representation of the battles in Ikebukuro, giving him the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls their actions. The rules he plays by are also beyond normal people, which seems to be a metaphor for the way he lives his life. He does not take his chess games to be a serious representation of the world however, as he usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead of controlling them, and he even once set fire to his chess set in his excitement. Although Izaya enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, he usually stays out of it, preferring to observe the fight instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, he quickly puts his opponent in his place, simply proving his superiority without actually beating the other person. Therefore he is usually seen as the one starting fights, but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part. Izaya is also known to be one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro, although the title of strongest man belongs to Shizuo Heiwajima. When Mikado Ryuugamine first came to Ikebukuro, Izaya was one of the people Kida Masaomi warned him to stay away from, simply describing Izaya as "dangerous." Background He attended Raira Academy with Shizuo, Shinra, Kadota and Ai Kimiko. He shares a passionate dislike with Shizuo, and the two apparently tried to kill each other the moment they met and found out that one another have feelings for Ai. Shizuo tries to kill him every time they meet on the street, meaning Izaya often finds random vending machines, trash cans, and other large objects flying straight at him. Shizuo finds him untrustworthy, saying whenever there is trouble, "99% of the time you're (Izaya) behind it." Izaya often remarks about how "the best thing that could happen for me is if Shizu-chan were to drop dead." In the past, Izaya has often framed Shizuo for crimes he didn't commit, causing him no end of trouble. He is a master of parkour, and also quite skilled with his flickblade (the blade he uses must be slightly opened before the mechanics of it springs the blade open - a switchblade will open on its own after the user presses a switch) as he is implied to be the only one capable of leaving numerous cuts in Shizuo's bartender suit after a fight in the novels. In the anime, he shaves a gang member's head bald without him noticing it. He has two twin sisters who are troublemakers. The older one is Orihara Kururi, a shy girl who always wears gymnastic suit. The youngest is Orihara Mairu, a talkative girl who wears glasses. In the novel, Izaya confessed to Namie that he himself couldn't handle his sisters, and his sisters' characters were because of his influences; since Izaya said that he came from a perfectly normal family. It is revealed in episode 12 that Celty Sturluson's head is actually in Izaya's possession, and not on Harima Mika's body. It turns out that the head is Izaya's main motivation for starting the gang wars; he wanted to "awaken" the sleeping Dullahan's head by throwing the world around her into turmoil. He believes that she is a Valkyrie, a norse angel of death who choose the warriors who will die in battle in order to take them to the warrior heaven of Valhalla. In awakening Celty's head, Izaya hopes to himself be taken to Valhalla. He is also a member of the Dollars. Although Mikado Ryuugamine is the leader of the gang, Izaya is the one who anonymously recruited most of their members, sending out invitations saying the Dollars have no rules except that you have to say you are one of them. Izaya is usually seen talking about the latest rumours of gangs, urban myths, and otherwise stirring up trouble in online chatrooms while at the same time pretending to be a girl. His screennames "Kanra" and "Nakura". Relationships Ai Kimiko Page: Ai Kimiko Izaya first meet Ai at Raira Academy and they became best friends. Izaya started to devlop feelings for Ai and says he loves the human race, except for shizuo, but there's one human out there he love's even more and it's her. When Izaya is in public he shows his feelings to Ai, but when shizuo is around he just grins. He calls Ai his Lovely Ai. Shizuo Heiwajima Page: Shizuo Heiwajima They went to Raira academt together and then both began a rivaly for Ai. After a couple of years later, Izaya started to fram shizuo for crimes he didn't do and this made him hate Izaya. so they almost kill each other everytime they see each other. They both love Ai and sometimes fight for her.